


DreamHusband Confirmed?

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: four times where dream and corpse’s relationship was almost revealed, and one time where it was but like not really because i can’t remember/focus on things. please don’t take this seriously lmao.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 444
Collections: Anonymous





	DreamHusband Confirmed?

**Author's Note:**

> do not take this seriously. do not force/harass creators. like seriously, just don’t. this was mostly for writing practice, and should not be taken seriously...else i’m hitting the spitspackle fuck out of y’all (thank you tubbo for those inspirational words)
> 
> this really wasn’t edited either...and the timeline’s a bit (read: A LOT) wonky...and everyone is out of character.
> 
> okay, anyway, enjoy :)

It’s been a long 8 months, but good nonetheless. Dream was exhausted but content, having recently moved across the state to move in with his boyfriend, Corpse. They’ve known each other for about 2 years, and have been dating for 8 of those months—having connected over Twitter DMs of all things because Corpse had talked about his anxieties about revealing his face on the platform.

Dream, who was also (and still is) a faceless creator, had sent him a message. They both confined each other, and one thing led to another, and before they knew it, they began dating—Corpse having been the one to ask out the other.

It was nice.

The only thing about it is that none of the world knows of it, not even their closest friends because as far as they're concerned, the two don’t even know of each other. Obviously, they’ll reveal it someday—to their friends, they’re still unsure about revealing it to their fanbase—but they have only just moved in together, and wanted to get settled in first before dealing with the inevitable screaming from both sides of their friend group.

Corpse wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a little while longer, and Dream had understood the hesitancy in revealing it.

If it were anyone else, they might have questioned his hesitance on revealing their relationship to his friends or anyone for that matter, but Dream was anything but misunderstanding. Dream understood the lingering anxiety his boyfriend had, and who was he to judge when he also did, but at a much lesser degree but there nonetheless.

He understood, plain and simple, so he simply assured the other that he wouldn’t mind waiting.

That didn’t mean there weren’t times where they almost revealed their relationship to their fans or their friends.

. . .

[1]

Corpse was on a stream with his usual group of friends playing Among Us with proximity chat. As of now, a dead body had been reported early on in the game. He tried focusing on the meeting, however, was pulled away from the game when he heard Dream calling him from across the apartment. Loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough for the mic not to pick it up thankfully.

He pushes back on his chair, angling his headphones off his ear. Usually, Dream wouldn’t interrupt his streams knowing how important they are to him. Whatever he’s being called for must be important, or maybe Dream needed help moving something considering it was still the first few days of the blond’s integration into the new home.

He leans back forward to his mic, his eyes catching that there’s 30 seconds left in the meeting.

“Sorry, my boyfriend’s calling me. I’ll be back,” he mindlessly says to inform his friends—forgetting for a moment that he was also streaming, and so were a few of his friends (mainly Sykkuno and Valkyrae) before taking off his headset entirely and leaving the room to assist his boyfriend.

By now, the chat is spamming with the fact that Corpse has a boyfriend? There were a few stranglers here and there pointing out that maybe they should mind their own business.

On the other hand, Corpse’s friends were shocked. They didn’t think that the deep voiced man was in a relationship to begin with especially with the whole Sykkuno and Corpse ship that the two played into every so often—even if it was a joke. In the end though, they were happy for their friend.

On twitter, the hashtag CorpseHasABoyfriend is trending seemingly out of nowhere. By the time he comes back after helping Dream rearrange his desk setting in his other recording room, he still is oblivious to the fact that he mentioned he had a boyfriend.

He slides his headphones back on, eyes focusing on the screen—chat hidden from sight. He realizes his friends are all still gathered in the office on Polus.

“Uh,” he hesitates, feeling that something’s wrong, “I’m back.”

A few moments of silence before all hell broke loose.

“Corpse!” Valkyrae was by far the loudest in the room. “You have a boyfriend!”

“What,” he replies before the grip of anxiety begins to pull at him when it dawns on him that he told everyone he had a boyfriend even without meaning to.

He coughs into his elbow, feeling skittish. This wasn’t part of the plan, but he can’t outright deny it so he does the opposite.

“I uh do,” he murmurs. It’s silent again. He already knows his chat is going crazy after the affirmation—he’ll have to address this over twitter sometime soon.

“I’m happy for you, Corpse.” It was Sykkuno who said that, his voice soft with fondness—obviously happy for him.

“Will we ever get to meet him?” This time, it was Brooke who asked the question. That caught Corpse off guard. In hindsight, he probably should have been expecting it.

“Maybe,” he answers feeling lightheaded almost.

His friends who know him so well probably caught onto the fact that he wasn’t comfortable with revealing the boy he’s dating much like how he isn’t comfortable revealing his face. So, instead, one of them asks him what his boyfriend is like.

Corpse pauses on this question, his heart full of warmth and his head full of all the little things he loves about his boyfriend—about Dream. His friends, taking his silence as discomfort, immediately try to steer the conversation away.

“If you’re not comfortable speaking about him, we could always just play the game if you want to,” Sykkuno offers helpfully, the rest of his friends chiming in with agreements.

He laughs, feeling slightly at ease now with his friends behind his back. “No, no. It’s okay. I can—I want to speak about him.” He stops to think again, for words to make Dream sound amazing and every bit of a lovely boyfriend he truly is.

Everyone waits with bated breath.

“He’s amazing,” he starts. “I love everything about him. He’s so understanding, and he helps me with so many things. He does this thing, like after a long stream, he’d make a cup of coffee with something to eat. It’s all those little things he does that makes me love him. His laugh too is fucking amazing.” He pauses. “He’s like a dream come true.”

It’s silent again before Valkyrae breaks it with a loud “awww”.

“That’s so cute,” she adds. Corpse laughs, still out of his comfort zone but not too uncomfortable. “I’m glad you’re happy with him!”

The rest of his friends all loudly declare their acceptance of his boyfriend, all jovial and happy.

“Thank you, guys.” He leans back into his chair feeling spent. “I think I’m gonna head out now though,” he says despite only streaming for two hours. His friends understand though.

With the goodbyes and see you laters said, Corpse logs out of the lobby and finally pulls up the chat after disconnecting from the VC with his friends. He reads a few of the messages.

“If it wasn’t obvious, chat, I do have a boyfriend.” It sort of felt relieving that they all know he has a boyfriend, the weight of such a big secret no longer weighing on his shoulders. Of course, no one knows who it is thankfully—but he could always deal with that at a later time. “And no, I don’t think I’ll be revealing who it is anytime soon.”

His stream ends up a bit longer after thanking people for donations, and answering questions regarding something other than his boyfriend—like his music. Eventually, he signs off after a goodbye to his viewers, exhaustion pulling down at him.

He leaves his recording room, mouth watering at the scent of coffee being brewed and toasted cinnamon raisin bread flooding the hallways. He enters the kitchen area, and finds Dream propped up on the counter, his legs hanging off it. The boy smiles at him, opening his arms.

Corpse walks into the embrace, feeling himself melt into it. The scent of citrus and lime calms him. He wraps his arms around Dream’s waist, and sighs into the other’s neck.

“So, you have a boyfriend now?” Dream teases gently.

He gives a chuckle. “Yeah, I do.” He pulls back to face the other’s warm green eyes. “I should probably deal with the aftermath on Twitter soon.”

His boyfriend hums in response, drawing close to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You can do that after you eat your bagel and drink your coffee, but most importantly—” Dream hooks his legs around the other, his arms coming to settle around Corpse’s neck, “—after you cuddle with me.”

“Of course,” he responds before placing a small kiss on his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you.”

A small laugh. “I love you too.”

. . .

[2]

Today, Dream and Sapnap are featured on George’s own stream as guests. George is casually speedrunning, not looking to break any records, but more for practice and talking with chat and his friends.

He glances up at the screen, thanking people for their donations and answering their questions alongside it. By now, he’s made it to the nether.

A certain donation catches his eye, and he reads it out loud. “Are any of you guys in a relationship? Uh, no I’m not,” he replies, pausing afterwards to give his friends a chance to answer.

“I am not in a relationship, I don’t think,” Sapnap answers.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t think’,” Dream asks, a bit incredulous at the answer his younger friend gave—teetering on the edge of laughing.

“Shut up, Dream,” he grumbles out. “What about you?”

Dream pauses for a moment. He could say he’s taken, and play it off as a play on his username. But, he thinks it’d be nice to say he has someone he loves romantically.

“Yeah, I’m definitely taken.”

It’s silent for a moment before his two friends laugh, having caught onto the ‘joke’.

“Oh, haha. Very funny, Dream.” George says with a deadpan tone of voice.

He wheezes in response especially when Sapnap follows it up with “Yeah, ladies and dudes. Dream was taken, and is still taken. You can no longer hit up his phone.”

“Anyway,” George begins to say, “let’s say you do have a partner. What would they even be like?”

Dream takes this as his chance to tease George a bit. “Aw, are you jealous, Georgie poo, that I might have a partner?”

The colourblind boy rolls his eyes, and laughs the tiniest bit. “No, obviously not. But, I am curious.”

Sapnap gives a hum. “I second that.”

By now, George’s stream chat is loaded with plenty of messages regarding Dream’s ‘type’ of person he’d like to be in a relationship with—often bordering on the shipping territory of DreamNotFound. Then, a donation comes through.

“Tell us your ideal type, piss baby,” George reads out loud and then proceeds to laugh alongside Sapnap.

“You gotta give what the people want, Dream.” Sapnap says, and Dream rolls his eyes this time.

“Well,” he starts slowly, “I sort of have a thing for deep voices.” It goes silent for a moment before the youngest of the three bursts out laughing again, taking in large gasps of air.

“What,” Sapnap stresses, still struggling to contain his laughter else he’d choke and die. “We asked about your ideal type of person, not your like—kink!”

Dream sputters at the word choice. “Kink?? Who said anything about me having a kink!”

George is giggling off to the side, his minecraft character having stopped moving a few minutes into this conversation, however, is dangerously close to a pit of lava. “Well, you did say you had a ‘thing’ for deep voices.”

“Oh, come on. That in no way correlates to me having a kink or whatever you two are trying to suggest.”

Both the youngest and the oldest are left laughing, George’s chat flying at the speed of light while Dream is left scrambling for any type of argument that would stop people from thinking he had a kink for deep voices of all things.

Another donation comes through, the automated voice speaking for it. “Dream should check out CorpseHusband then,” it spoke and that caused the dirty blond to reevaluate his life choices again.

The fact that he already knows Corpse, who is his boyfriend, and that the same man is watching the stream and is in the other room, makes him want to laugh and simultaneously cry in embarrassment.

“Oh my god,” Dream says. He already knows the internet was going to have a field day with his ‘newfound kink’. He just knows that it has already been clipped and probably trending on twitter with some hashtag like ‘DreamHasAKink’.

“Just admit it, Dream.” Sapnap chides.

“I’m going to leave the stream,” he replies. His friends know that the threat is empty, but do end up reeling in their teasing towards the dirty blond.

“Fine, fine.” George answers back. “We’ll stop talking about you and your kink for deep voices.”

At this point, Dream knows that that was the best outcome he could ever hope for in this situation. “Thank you.” He pauses. “Still not a kink though.”

“Yeah, whatever you say—” Sapnap is immediately cut off from George’s sharp gasp.

Dream wheezes loudly. George had fallen into lava in the midst of his distraction when he was talking to the other two from what Dream could see on stream. “George,” he starts before he’s interrupted.

“Shut up, we don’t talk about this.” The colourblind boy huffs out, crossing his arms from what could be seen in the facecam he has. He lets out a disgruntled sigh. “Okay, whatever. That nether was trash anyway. Let’s start again in a new world.”

From then, the stream continues for about another hour before finally ending. Dream leaves the call after saying his goodbyes, and melts into his chair with a content sigh.

In his relaxed state, he doesn’t realize his boyfriend has made it into his recording room, positioned right behind him.

“A ‘thing’ for deep voices, huh?”

Dream startles, shooting up the tiniest bit before relaxing again. He could recognize that voice from anywhere.

“Oh, shut up. I do not.”

His chair spins around, and he’s faced with Corpse who looks fairly amused as he looks down at him.

“I think you do, sweetheart.”

Dream huffs. “Whatever.” He holds out his arms. “Let’s go cuddle. I’m tired.”

Corpse leans down, and picks up the other fairly easily especially when the other wraps his legs around him. There isn’t much of a height difference but Dream is taller, but far more leaner while Corpse is a bit more muscled.

“I can do that,” Corpse mutters into Dream’s ear, purposefully lowering his voice into something more huskier to tease. That earns him a smack.

“Don’t do that.”

Corpse doesn’t offer a reply, but the two of them already know that Dream’s face is consumed in a blush.

. . .

[3]

Corpse and Dream were resting languidly on their bed, both their schedules empty for the day leaving them to relax with one and other. Dream let out a hum of appreciation when his boyfriend’s arms squeezed around his waist before placing a chaste kiss on the nape of his neck.

The comfortable silence in their room was then broken by the Dream’s ringtone. The boy sighs, shifting the tiniest bit to reach under the pillow beneath their heads where his phone was.

“Who is it?” Corpse asks, his breath brushing over Dream’s ear.

He squints at the phone. “It’s Tommy.” He answers the call, putting it on speaker before regretting it instantly when the other’s loud voice filters through almost immediately.

“Hey, Big D!! What’re you doing, huh?”

“I’m laying on my bed. Why, what’s up?”

A loud scream then silence. “I’m streaming,” Tommy answers almost as if the scream beforehand hadn’t at all happened. “Okay, wait wait—” Another scream. “Okay, I’m playing FNAF 4 again, and no one is answering my calls of help, and I desperately neED HELP!!”

Sounds of muffled cursing streams through the phone. Dream wheezes at the distraught sounds, and he knows his boyfriend is also finding the situation at hand humorous if the stifled chuckles pressed up against the back of his neck is anything to go by.

“Why should I help you, Tommy?”

Sound of rustling. “No, Dream—listen to me. You gotta help me or else I’m gonna die a horrible death. You can't just leave a child in need of help.” It goes silent again. “Do you hear anything? I’m at the door.”

A few seconds before Dream replies to the distressed boy. “I hear nothing.”

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna flash my ligh—” A ear splitting screech erupts out of Tommy paired with an animatronic roar. “Dream, Dream, Dream!!! You bitch. You lied to me. I just died. Prematurely!”

Dream laughs. “Yeah, I heard.”

“You’re so unhelpful. Why am I friends with you?”

By now, Corpse couldn’t hold in his chuckles, his laughter spilling out from behind his lips. Unfortunately, a certain british boy and his entire stream heard the laughing that was far too deep to be labeled under Dream.

“Are you with someone, Dream?” Tommy asks, seemingly more energetic than he was a few seconds ago where he was far more dejected from dying. “Are you on a hot date?”

At this, Dream wheezes loudly, doubling over in his bed. “Tommy,” he stresses out. “I’m not on a date. I’m in my bed!”

Corpse had quieted down just a bit, most of his laughter being drowned out by Dream’s wheezes.

“Aye, man. No need to lie to me,” Tommy cuts in. “I am such a trustworthy friend.” A pause. “It’s George, isn’t it?”

Dream’s wheezing laughter has now been subdued to little giggles. “No, it isn’t. Don’t you have to go cry about animatronics now?”

“Okay first, I don’t cry because I am a big man. Second, that can wait, Big D! I’m on the menu screen. Plus, this is way more interesting. Yeah, chat. Can I get some pogchamps?”

Dream rolls his eyes at the boy’s behaviour, throwing a ‘can you believe this’ look over his shoulder to his boyfriend.

It’s gone silent again before Tommy asks a question. “If it isn’t George...then is it Sapnap?”

“No!” At this point, the older dirty blond is nearly dying at the younger’s accusations. “I already said I’m in my bed. Plus, those two live far away from me.”

It’s silent once more, and if Dream focused a bit more, he could hear the cogs turning in Tommy’s head. “Oh my god,” Tommy says as if he realized something crucial in dawning horror.

“What?” Dream questioned after his wheezing subsided, wondering what the hell has gotten into the other’s head.

“Did I interrupt sexy times?!” Tommy yells out, and that puts Dream through the wringer again with Corpse pressing his laughter up against him in order to hide it.

“What!” Dream stresses out, his brain frazzled at what Tommy had just said. Oh god, this is getting clipped, isn’t it.

“Y’know, Dream, you didn’t have to answer my call. Like, I know I’m important above all else, but you didn’t have to answer, Big Man—especially when you’re doing something risque like this.”

“Tommy,” Dream starts. “I am not doing whatever you think I was or am doing, so get that thought out of your head. I am literally in my bed. I just woke up.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Big D.”

He rolls his eyes at the obvious disbelief that coats Tommy’s voice like syrup. He sighs. “Do you really want to know the truth?”

A pause. “I’m not right, am I? Because if I am, I don’t wanna know.”

Dream wheezes the tiniest bit. “No, you’re definitely wrong. I’m in my bed not doing anything that is inappropriate.”

Tommy lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank fuck. I mean, I know I was joking, but that’d be like too much information if I was right.”

“Okay, just wait. Let me go on mute.” Dream glances behind himself to catch the eyes of his boyfriend after putting himself on mute. “Is it okay if I reveal I have a boyfriend?”

Corpse appreciates the sentiment—knowing that the other is checking for his comfort. “You could’ve done it whenever, I don’t mind. I don’t think they’ll catch onto it anyway considering we haven’t even ‘officially’ spoken yet.”

Dream laughs before leaning forward to catch the other’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Great,” he says in reply. He draws back, and takes himself off mute.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I am in my bed.”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, we got that already.”

“But, I am with someone.” Dream pauses. In retrospect, this seemed like a less than daunting task, but now it seemed far more challenging than it should be. He takes in a deep breath before exhaling. “I’m with my boyfriend, so that explains the laughter from before.”

It goes silent before Tommy breaks it with a high pitched yelling. “Dream has a boyfriend,” he yells out. By now, his stream chat is filled with those same words. And much like before with the incident with Corpse, Dream has his own hashtag: ‘DreamHasABoyfriend’.

Dream laughs, still a bit out of it while he cuddles closer to Corpse as he hears Tommy repeatedly yelling “Dream has a boyfriend” as well as “Pogchamp” or some other variation on the other side of the phone.

Yeah. This is definitely getting clipped.

. . .

[4]

Today was like any other day or it should have been. Corpse and Dream were off in their own respective recording rooms creating content like always. However, today’s the day in which they are collaborating with one and other in a game of Among Us (alongside other creators)—meeting/talking to each other for the ‘first time’ in the eyes of the public. Hell, they didn’t even follow each other on any of their social media.

Right now, Corpse was in a lobby with his friends waiting for Dream, his boyfriend, as did all the others.

“Dream said he’ll be a minute,” Jack said. “He’s just getting things set up.”

Now, Corpse knew that wasn’t true considering the two lived together. What he did know was that his boyfriend was nervous to join which was understandable because he also felt the same. Nervous that they both might reveal their relationship in an unpreserved and unclean manner. About a minute and a half passes before Dream’s voice filters into the lobby.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me?” Corpse’s heart flutters at the sound of it.

“Dream,” Valkyrae exclaims. “Welcome to the lobby!”

He laughs lightly, and gosh, Corpse can’t contain his love for this man. “Thank you. And, hello to everyone. It’s nice to meet you guys.”

A whole bunch of introductions begin to start up, everyone introducing themselves to Dream to make him feel welcomed. It’s soon Corpse’s turn to introduce himself, or rather, reintroduce himself.

“I’m Corpse,” he says rather simply. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Dream, honest to god, giggles the tiniest bit. “Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard about you on Twitter, like how you have a boyfriend.”

Oh, so that’s how he wanted to play. Corpse chuckles. “I also heard about you, like how you have a thing for deep voices.”

Dream’s small giggles turn into a drawn out wheeze. “You did not just bring that up, Corpse.”

“I did,” he replies, feeling giddy and nearly forgetting about the lobby with his friends, and the fact that he’s streaming to 90K people.

“Woah, now! No fighting,” Jack chides, obviously not serious. He has a brain to figure out the two are teasing each other which is actually sort of strange when he comes to think of it. Corpse usually takes a few games in order to become comfortable with someone—especially to tease them like he had just done to Dream. Weird.

Sykkuno laughs with Rae. “This is off to a great start.”

They’re all just glad that Corpse is comfortable with Dream who, in their eyes, is new to the other—comfortable enough to tease him about his ‘kink’ hashtag that surfaced on Twitter about a week ago.

Soon enough, they begin to play Among Us. A few games go by, Corpse and Dream observed to have some sort of quickly formed friendship. Chat was raving about the fact that two big faceless YouTubers had finally met—a long awaited moment in their eyes. What really turns heads though is a game that happens about an hour and a half into the stream.

Key things to note: Corpse and Valkyrae are impostors, however, Rae was voted out in the last round leaving Corpse, Dream, Sykkuno, Jack, and Pokimane. Corpse had just killed Pokimane, and Dream had reported the body. Now they’re in a meeting with their mics on.

“It’s Corpse,” Dream quickly states. “I literally just saw him kill Pokimane in cold blood down in Specimen.”

“Or,” Jack interjects, “you could be lying and this is a self report—AHA!”

“What? No.” Dream laughs before focusing on his original argument. “I mean, I think we voted out the right impostor last round which was Rae, and I actually saw Corpse kill with my own two eyes, so you guys have to believe me.”

It goes quiet before Sykkuno speaks up. “I gotta agree with Dream on this round. Corpse was acting a bit sus lately.”

Jack sighs. “Corpse, got anything to say in your defence?”

“Uh, just gotta say that I had some unfortunate timing on my part,” he replies. That earns a round of laughter from all of them.

“Okay, okay. Vote Corpse out. He basically just admitted to the crime,” Dream speaks up after his laughter dies down enough to be coherent. Four votes on Corpse, including himself, causes him to be ejected.

The screen goes black, flashing defeat on his side, while all the crewmates received victory screens. They all enter the lobby, and all the previous crewmates cheer in their excitement after finally getting a crewmate win.

Corpse laughs, smiling wide despite the defeat seeing as he could hear and feel Dream’s excitement through the screen. He aims his character towards Dream’s lime green one, blatantly trying to get his attention.

“Good job, sweetheart.” The nickname slips out naturally, but the silence that follows after it isn’t at all natural.

“Did you just call me sweetheart?” Dream asks, not taken off guard, and yet Corpse curses inwardly. Their relationship was supposed to be on the down low. He could already see the chat going crazy, and can feel the palpable confusion that his friends are radiating. 

“I did,” he states slowly, his brain rushing to catch up to him and his actions.

Dream fucking giggles again, and he feels his heart about to implode. “Aw, thank you then, Corpsey.”

Jack breaks the silence with a loud cooing sound. “Aw, two faceless viral boys being friends. What’s better than that?” After that comment, the stream is launched back into its usual routine with nothing afoot.

Even if the hashtag ‘DreamHusband’ is trending over twitter, they don’t need to acknowledge it.

When the stream ends, the two of them find themselves lounging on the couch in their living room—legs tangled, and Dream's head tucked under Corpse’s chin.

“I can’t believe you called me sweetheart in front of everyone,” Dream mumbles—amusement evident in his voice. He glances up to look into Corpse’s dark eyes. “Is it weird to say that I really liked it though?”

“Not at all,” Corpse replies, bringing his hand up to trace underneath the other’s eye before cupping his cheek. “I liked calling you that in front of everyone. It’s like you’re my Dream, and no one else’s.”

Dream laughs, melting into the hand that cupped his face. “Hm, I like that idea too.”

They both meet in a kiss, full of warmth and love, before they pull back—their breaths mingling with one another.

“I can’t wait to tell the world you’re mine,” Corpse mumbles into the quiet room.

Dream hums lightly with a quiet titter. “And that you’re mine, too,” he says.

A small kiss is placed onto the corner of Dream’s lips. 

“Always.”

. . .

[+1]

The night is when Corpse lets his mind wander off. In the darkness of his shared bedroom with Dream, he begins to think about their relationship with his arms in a loose grip around the other’s midsection. He breathes in the familiar scent of citrus and lime of his boyfriend as his thoughts run.

It’s been about a year and two months since they started dating, and they have known each other for around three years. And yet, the world, even their friends, don’t know about it.

At first, Corpse was fine with that because the anxieties that came with broadcasting a relationship to the public was terrifying. Though as the days move forward, he finds himself falling deeper into loving Dream.

He wants to be able to call him pet names during a collaborative stream between them. He wants to be able to ‘brag’ and express his love for his lover—how happy the dirty blond boy makes him. He wants to be able to not worry whether or not they’d accidentally reveal their relationship in a messy manner. He wants to be able to love Dream to his fullest potential without any fear.

When morning comes, the sun peeking in through the curtains to cast a soft glow across their bodies, Corpse finds himself to be exhausted after spending the night away mulling over his thoughts. It doesn’t take long for Dream to wake up—always the morning bird of the two—and find that his boyfriend is awake which is a rare occurrence.

“Corpse?” He mumbles out. His voice is slightly raspy from the lack of use. “Why’re you up so early?”

Corpse pulls himself off of Dream to sit up against the headboard of their bed. The dirty blond raises himself up as well to face him, his freckled face scrunched up in confusion.

“Corpse?”

It’s silent for a moment before he responds. “I think I’m ready.”

It doesn’t take long for Dream to catch onto the implications, the boy gasping excitedly and squeezing himself back into Corpse’s arms in a weird form of a hug. His sleepiness is officially gone as he tries to calm the rapid beating of his heart beat with a large smile pulling on his cheeks.

He pulls back from the hug. “Are you sure,” he asks just in case because it is around 7AM, and a tired Corpse often says things without thinking.

However, Corpse nods and pulls the other closer towards him until he’s practically on his lap. “Yes. I thought about it for a while, and I really want the world to know how lucky I am to have you.”

Dream’s heart flutters at the word, and he lets out a small laugh, his freckled cheeks glowing red. “You’re so sappy.”

Corpse chuckles. “Only for you, sweetheart,” he says before bringing the other in a soft kiss. The kiss was full of warmth and love, an act of affection.

It’s safe to say they both love it.

They kiss for a few seconds longer before Dream pulls back with a soft gasp of air. “So, how do you wanna do this? We could do a live stream, or tweet it out? Or, we could just tell our friends first—” He’s cut off with a quick peck before he could list a few more ideas.

“I was thinking we could announce it on Twitter, livestream to answer some questions, and talk to our friends about it afterwards,” Corpse inputs, tracing his fingers along Dream’s thigh. “Maybe sometime tonight?” His fingers stop and dig themselves into the other’s hips.

Dream’s breath hitches. “I—yeah. We could do that.”

“Great.” Corpse murmurs before pulling the other impossibly closer to his chest by the hips. “Now, let’s relax for a bit. Okay, sweetheart?”

Dream nods, a bit dazed from the little touches his boyfriend is giving. Relaxing sounds good to him…

. . .

The night comes quicker than expected. The sun had set a while ago to make room for the moon and the twinkling stars in the night sky. The two boyfriends were together in the living room, snuggled up on the couch with a light fleece blanket thrown on top of themselves. Both their phones are opened up and on their twitter account, one post on each, ready to become public.

Dream posts his tweet with the click of his thumb as did Corpse. Their hearts were in their throats, beating quickly. They were nervous, but it was about time they revealed their relationship that has been growing—unable to hide it any longer. Their posts read as is:

Dream @Dream tweeted:  
| @Corpse_Husband IS my husband :)  
> Corpse Husband @Corpse_Husband retweeted:  
| <3

Corpse Husband @Corpse_Husband tweeted:  
| @Dream was and is taken by me :)  
> Dream @Dream retweeted:  
| can confirm this as a cold hard fact <3

It doesn’t take long for the internet to break from the reveal—after all, two big faceless youtubers are dating and seemingly out of nowhere. It was both fun and daunting to see the reactions of their friends and fans. Most of their fans were happy for the creators, a few of them still believing it to be a joke, and a few others believing it to be too quick with the reasoning being that they only ‘met’ a month ago.

Their friends, on the other hand, were all extremely ecstatic at the reveal even if a bit confused. Both Dream’s and Corpse’s phones were buzzing from discord messages sent by their overwhelmingly supportive and curious friends.

The hashtag ‘DreamHusband’ is trending all over twitter again within the 30 minutes after they tweeted. While the reveal was almost euphoric in a way, they still knew they needed to address a couple of things surrounding their relationship. And that led them to where they are now, live streaming on Dream’s twitch account.

“Hello,” Dream says in a cheerful greeting when he sees that around 200K people have joined the stream within the last 10 minutes. “Thank you for joining the stream, guys. Corpse and I decided that we should talk about a few things when speaking about our relationship.”

Corpse decides to chip in at that point, his voice becoming clear in the live stream. “Dream and I are dating.”

At that statement, the live chat is flying off the handle—messages coming and going as quick as they came. Most of their audience in the livestream were heavily shell shocked that the recent tweets posted were not some elaborate joke.

Dream wheezes a bit when he manages to catch a few of the messages that expressed the shock of everyone watching.

After taking a moment to gather himself which he did by pressing his face against Corpse’s shoulder to muffle the laughter, he speaks. “We are dating. Uh, have been dating for a while now actually. How long has it been, Corpsey?”

“About a year and two months,” his lover answers after a beat. “We’ve known each other for around three years.” He glances at the other. “You were definitely a smaller youtuber back then.”

Dream gives a hum in response. “Yeah, but you still managed to spot my twitter DM out of all the others. You were already simping for me.”

“Just for you, sweetheart.” That earned a laugh from the other.

It was easy to see that they loved each other. Their words practically dripped with affection and playful teasing. You’d have to be blind—or in this case, deaf— not to see/realize it. Though, the viewers were still reeling back from the news.

A few moments pass before a donation pops in, the automated voice speaking for it. “Who asked out the other first? Are you guys living together?” It asked.

“I asked out Corpse first,” Dream replies before the other could have a chance to answer. “And yes, we do live together.”

Corpse chuckles, snaking his arm around the freckled boy who let out a squeak as he pulled him closer. “Dream’s a filthy liar. I asked him out first, not the other way around.”

Before Dream could retaliate, another donation came in—this time asking, “What do you guys like most about each other? Like appearance wise?”

“Dream’s freckles,” Corpse replies easily. “His freckles are everywhere on his body, and they look like stars. Fuck, I could look at them for days.”

Dream giggles, his face red. “I like Corpse’s hands. They’re super warm and a bit calloused. They make me feel safe.”

The Q&A session continues for a while longer with questions like ‘what’s a cute thing the other does?’ or ‘big spoon/small spoon?’. Basic questions that they answer rather easily, sometimes (most times) teasing one another that leads to another laughing fit. One hour in the stream, the two begin to say their goodbyes.

“I think we’re gonna end the stream here, guys,” Dream says, feeling absolutely drained as he melts against Corpse. “We’re both feeling tired, and I’m a bit sore too. Thank you for joining us though, and for all of the support too.”

“Goodbye,” Corpse says after. “We’ll talk to you guys later.”

After receiving a whole bunch of ‘farewells’ and ‘see you laters’, their stream ends. As for their friends, they reply to their discord messages—engaging in conversation for about an hour again before leaving. So, it doesn’t take too long for the two to be lulled into half asleep mode, their social battery completely gone.

“That went better than expected,” Dream comments. “I’m glad they know that we’re together now.”

Corpse doesn’t respond right away, instead pulling his lover into a kiss where he pours his feelings into—all the happiness and love he has. Dream lets out a small whine when the other pulls back, but doesn’t go to follow and waits patiently.

“I love you,” Corpse mutters in reverence in the darkness of their bedroom in which they had gone to when their stream initially ended and before chatting with their friends.

Dream huffs. “I love you too. Now give me more kisses.”

That elicits a small laugh from Corpse. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

They can deal with everything else in the morning that comes after, but for now, they’ll bask in their love for one another.

They soon fall asleep late into the night, their bodies warm and their heads full of cotton. And as they sleep the night away, Twitter has a new trending hashtag: ‘DreamHusbandConfirmed’.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway final notes: do not take this seriously and do not harass creators—please and thank you :)
> 
> ending’s heavily rushed but idc at this point haha i wrote enough. byebye~


End file.
